guineapigsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Coat Colors and Patterns
This is a list of all coat colors and patterns found in guinea pigs. Guinea Pigs Fur Colors Guinea pigs can, at most, have three different colors on their coats. Regardless of the amount of colors on a guinea pig's fur, the color(s) will either/always be from the red series, the black series, and/or simply white. Brown Series Black Series White Series Coat Patterns Agouti The Agouti pattern is very common in guinea pigs, but mostly stays confined to the shorter haired breeds. This pattern occurs because the color of the guinea pig's hair root (known as the "base" color) is different than the hair tip ("ticking"). The base color will usually be a color from the red series, and the ticking color will be from the black series. List of Agouti Base and Ticking Colors Argente Much like the Agouti, Argente guinea pigs have ticking on their hairs. Almost all Argente guinea pigs have pink eyes. List of Argente Base and Ticking Colors Brindles A rare pattern, guinea pigs with the Brindle pattern have equally mixed, solid patches of a red series color and a black series color on their fur. Dalmatian Dalmatian guinea pigs have two colors; one of which will always be white. Their heads are the non-white color and have a white strip of fur from their forehead to the top of their nose. Like the dog, Dalmatian guinea pigs have spots all over their bodies. Dalmatian guinea pigs should never be bred with other dalmatians or roan guinea pigs as it can result in genetic defects. Dutch Dutch guinea pigs have white bodies with patches of another color on their face and on their rump. A guinea pig with "perfect" dutch markings is very hard to come by. Harlequin Harlequin guinea pigs have a cream and black half-and-half patchwork look. Their fur can be other colors, but cream and black are most commonly seen. Magpie Magpie guinea pigs are black and white with checkerboard-like patches evenly dispersed throughout their bodies. Roan Roan guinea pigs are near identical to dalmatian guinea pigs, but instead of spots, the roan guinea pig coat is speckled. Never breed a roan to another roan or dalmatian as it can result in genetic defects. Self Self guinea pigs have coats made up of entirely one color. This pattern can occur in many breeds, but it is more common in the shorthair breeds. Tortoiseshell Tortoiseshell guinea pigs have clearly defined patches of black and red. Tortoiseshell and White Like regular tortoiseshell guinea pigs, tortoiseshell and white guinea pigs have clearly defined patches of black, red, and white on their bodies. Himalayan Himalayan guinea pigs get their name from the cat breed which they resemble. The Himalayan is also a breed of guinea pig, but since other breeds of guinea pig can have Himalayan coloring, it is also recognized as a color. Satin Though not a color per se, satin guinea pigs have hollow hair fibers that make their fur shiny - like satin fabric. They can be of any color and breed. Category:Guinea Pig Colors Category:Lists